An Unexpected Love - TobiDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Deidara is attacked and secrets are revealed as Tobi captures Deidara's heart and his body! Smut one shot. Yaoi


An Unexpected Love

Deidara lay on the floor kicking and thrashing as he felt the kunai cut into his arm. He had never felt so much fear in his life as he was forced to the floor and his cloak ripped open. He pushed on the face above him, that was now trying to lean in for a kiss.

The cloak had slipped exposing his bicep and a kunai had been brandished to the exposed flesh, pain and fear mingling in the air. When at last he managed one powerful kick to his attacker's stomach.

His attacker flew back away from him enough where he was able to get up and flee. He ran blindly through the corridors of the hideout, cloak flapping about and blonde hair whipping with it. Looking back over his shoulder every so often, to be sure his attacker hadn't followed.

The sound of cursing and the steady pounding of feet assured him he had. He looked ahead hoping to gain distance when a familiar figure appeared ahead of him. The spiky black hair and beautiful face of his comrade Tobi.

"Tobi, Help me, un!" He yelled as he glanced back again in time to see a white haired figure closing the gap. "Tobi please, un." Deidara shouted desperately. Tobi turned to see who had shouted his name in time to see a very distraught blonde running toward him. Hidan was running after the blonde with death in his eyes.

T obi reached out and grabbed Deidara pulling him closer. "Deidara what happened? What is this?" He asked now noticing the blood running down the blonde's arm. "Oh my god Deidara you're bleeding." He turned his attention to the white haired Immortal and figured he had to have had something to do with this.

He pulled Deidara into a hug and pressed the blonde's head to his shoulder as he looked into Hidan's eyes and mouthed "Mongekyou" catching the Jashinist in his Jutsu. Deidara whimpered against Tobi's shoulder as he heard the word. He knew the power behind that jutsu, thanks to Itachi, but still feared that the Jashinist would somehow be able to resist it.

When it didn't happen, he turned to look at Hidan, who now lay in a heap on the stone floor unconscious. He looked back at Tobi and gave him a weak smile. Tobi smiled back and picked up the blonde bridal style carrying him up to the room he shared with his partner Sasori. As he approached Sasori was coming down the hall.

"Sasori can you get the door?" He motioned still holding the blonde against him. "What the hell happened?" Asked Sasori as he opened the door, noticing the blood that was beginning to cake on the blonde's arm. Tobi rushed in and set the blonde on the bed, removing his cloak as he turned to answer the redhead.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I know Hidan did it." Tobi said quietly as he began inspecting the deep gash that ran along the side of the blonde's arm. Sasori quickly grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and began setting out the necessary supplies to clean and bandage the wound.

Deidara sat staring blankly at the floor feeling humiliated and relieved at the same time. He knew that he owed both of them an explanation, but he couldn't find the words. He moved his mouth a couple of times, trying to find it in him to tell what happened. Finally all he could say was "he tried to rape me, un."

Tobi and Sasori both jumped in surprise, looking at one another. Sasori spoke first. "I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch." Anger dripping from his words. Tobi managed to find his voice and said "I took care of him for now but there's no telling what he will try to do in the future." Tobi mumbled. "Not a damn thing, if there is a way to kill that immortal fucker, I'm going to find it." Sasori said, his fists clenched in a death grip.

When the wound was taken care of, Sasori gave Deidara a shot of a powerful drug that knocked him out completely. He told Tobi it would be good for him to sleep after the attack and it would help with the pain. Tobi nodded, saying he would stay with Deidara and Sasori left the room.

Four hours later Deidara awoke to Tobi watching him. "Tobi?" He said trying to get he leaden feeling out of tongue to which Tobi offered him a glass of water. Taking it, he sipped slowly at first and then guzzled, Kami he was so thirsty. Sasori's drugs usually had that affect.

He handed the now empty glass back to Tobi and relaxed against the pillow feeling a slight throb in his arm. He looked into Tobi's eyes and said "thank you Tobi, I owe you one" receiving a smile from the raven haired shinobi. Tobi moved and sat on the edge of the bed, taking a lock of that long golden hair into his gloved hand marveling at the way the light danced over the tresses.

Letting it fall loosely from his hand he said "You don't owe me anything, but I am afraid I have to go." He stood to leave looking at the blonde with a seriousness that told Deidara that something was off. "Why?" Deidara asked, sitting up and reaching out to take the gloved hand in his own, holding the other there so as not to let him go.

"Because if I stay I will probably do something that I will regret. It's been three years since I have met you and for three years I have waited for something to happen between us. It never has and I can't be this close to you without acting on my feelings. So it is best if I go." He said softly.

Deidara's eyes were wide now. He never knew. He had been so blind. He stood up, a little shaky and leaned against Tobi. He reached up and placed his arms around the taller nin's neck, wincing slightly at the pain in his arm. He brushed aside the pain as he looked into the beautiful onyx orbs and placed a soft kiss on Tobi's lips, feeling Tobi kiss back eagerly.

They pulled apart for air and Deidara whispered "I'm so sorry Tobi, I never knew. I should have paid more attention." In answer Tobi leaned down and captured Deidara's lips in his own again hungrily. Their pulses began to beat rapidly as their breaths came out in soft pants and little moans were emitted from both.

Finally as they broke apart Deidara removed Tobi's cloak, tossing it to the bed with his own. Tobi watched the blonde closely, needing to be 100 percent sure this was all Deidara and not Sasori's drug at work here. So far it seemed Deidara knew exactly what he was doing.

Tobi took Deidara's hand in his and asked "Are you sure about this?" Deidara looked into Tobi's eyes and nodded. He grabbed the blonde around the waist and pressed his lips to the blonde's neck causing Deidara to moan softly. He pressed into the blonde pressing back gently as he lay him on the bed and crawled up over the top of him straddling his waist.

His hands slid down the blonde's sides as he continued to lick and kiss the blonde's throat making Deidara press against him as the pleasure began to build. He reached up the bomber's shirt and ran a hand over the taut muscles of the blonde's chest and stomach. Capturing Deidara's lips again, he moaned into Deidara's mouth causing vibrations on his tongue.

His fingers played at the nipple causing Deidara to whine. "Tobi." He whimpered as he pulled Tobi's hand out of his shirt. He reached up to Tobi's bicep and grabbed the edge of the black material. He removed one glove and then the other. "I want to feel your hands on my skin not those gloves." He panted. Tobi smiled and began his exploration once more skin on skin.

Arousing more moans from Deidara, causing himself to harden even more at the feel of the bomber's perfect body. He removed Deidara's shirt to explore all the wonders that were Deidara with his mouth and tongue. Explosive gasps came from the bomber as he nipped here and sucked there, giving a playful bite to the nipple every now and then, making Deidara press up against his groin with his own, causing both to moan loudly.

Deidara, feeling a little left out, reached up and removed Tobi's shirt. Smiling contentedly now he placed his hands on either side of Tobi's waist, letting the tongues of his palm mouths dance over his flesh, making Tobi jump and buck as he moaned into the blonde's stomach making the bomber quiver in excitement.

He slid off of Deidara long enough to remove the blonde's pants, leaving his boxers on him. Not wanting to go too fast just yet. Deidara moaned as he felt Tobi's hand ghost across his erection. When he didn't remove Deidara's boxers he received a groan of disappointment.

"Not yet." Tobi said running his hand to the inside of Deidara's thigh making the bomber buck and wiggle around, wanting s desperately to be touched in his special place and not receiving it. Earning another groan of frustration, Tobi laughed and pulled Deidara into a kiss as his own erection ached and throbbed painfully.

Stepping back he removed his own pants then stepped back to the bed repositioning himself over the bomber again. Pressing their erections together causing shock waves to run through both as moans were ripped loose.

"Tobi I can't wait anymore, hurry!" Deidara begged. He pressed as hard as he could against Tobi making both of them moan again as an idea struck him. He reached out and pulled the waistband of Tobi's boxers exposing the swollen head of Tobi's rather large member.

'Damn Uchiha's' He thought as he placed his palm mouth over the head letting it suck playfully on it making Tobi tighten and buck, crying out "Oh Kami, Deidara that feels incredible." He gasped. After a couple of minutes he pulled Deidara's hand out of his pants knowing he would cum if he let it continue.

He stepped back once more removing both of their boxers, making Deidara gasp as the air hit his heated erection. He felt like he was on fire and his blood was singing through his veins as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. He felt as though he could die from so much pleasure and that would be okay.

Deidara's mind was reeling as Tobi's tongue touched his erection causing him to come up off the bed in a wild moan. He wrapped his fingers into the raven locks as his palm mouths licked at the spiky tresses.

Tobi sucked and licked the tip, loving the way the blonde bucked, moaned, gasped and whimpered. "Tobi, take me." Deidara cried out desperately. Tobi held up a finger as he continued to suck harder. "Tobi." He whined in frustration, as Tobi continued to suck and lick. Deidara could feel his climax beginning to peak.

"Oh, Kami Tobi! I'm coming." He grunted. Tobi pulled away just as Deidara began spurting onto his stomach. Tobi rubbed his fingers through the white liquid, lubing his fingers with the bomber's seed. He placed one finger at Deidara's entrance and slowly pushed it in. The blonde winced and then cried out in pain.

"It's okay Deidara. It's going to get better." Deidara nodded slowly and relaxed his body, noticing that the pain was indeed turning to pleasure. Tobi inserted the second finger and began scissoring to loosen the tight ring of muscles. Deidara gasped as his sweet spot was touched. A moan tore from his throat when Tobi rubbed it again.

Deidara was hard again in no time. He could feel that coil beginning to tighten once more as Tobi brushed his prostate continuously. "Tobi I feel like I am about to come again!" Deidara shouted. Tobi halted all movement as he thought of a solution. He reached up and pulled Deidara's hair tie free and let the blonde hair fall loosely.

He wrapped it snuggly around the base of Deidara's member and continued thrusting his fingers in and out of the blonde. He quickly added the third finger and thrust deeply rubbing against the bomber's prostate causing him to cry out wildly.

Tobi removed his fingers and placed the head of his member against Deidara's entrance. He pushed slowly but firmly allowing the blonde to stretch around him. Deidara cried out in pain as tears sprang to his eyes. He tried to control his breathing and relax, but damn Tobi was big.

He grabbed the sheets and hung on desperately as Tobi slid in inch by painful inch. Tobi pressed in further and further trying not to hurt the blonde too much, but he knew this had to be painful. Finally at last he was all the way in. He kept still, giving Deidara a chance to adjust.

Deidara nodded, indicating that he was ready and Tobi began to thrust slowly at first and then faster and faster. Before too long Deidara was moaning and panting in total bliss. As they rocked into each other a pressure began to build against the hair tie and Deidara whimpered.

Deidara reached down intending to remove the restriction of the hair tie, Tobi grabbed his hand and stopped him. Deidara looked at Tobi and whined. "Tobi, I need to cum." Tobi smiled at the blonde's cuteness. "I know, but not yet. Just a little longer, okay?" Deidara nodded and moaned as another thrust made him see stars.

Tobi continued to thrust harder and faster, trying to get closer to his own climax so he could allow the blonde his release. At last he could feel that coil beginning to tighten as he gave a few more hard thrusts. His abdomen felt like it was on fire. Just as he felt his peak approaching he released the hair tie and got a sigh of relief from Deidara.

Two more thrusts and they both peaked. Crying out each other's names, Deidara came hard on Tobi's stomach as Tobi released deep inside of the bomber. They held onto one another as they rode out the pleasure waves.

Tobi pulled out of Deidara and lay next to him pulling him into his arms and kissed the blondes sweaty neck; feeling the pulse beat rapidly in his jugular. Grabbing the cloaks at the end of the bed, he wrapped them both up in them, enjoying the closeness to the blonde that he had been craving for so long.

"I love you, Deidara." He whispered. Deidara looked up into Tobi's eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Tobi." He said as he snuggled closer to the raven and drifted off to sleep. Outside the door Sasori stood smiling to himself. 'Well it's about time.'


End file.
